


Who Is in Love with Wonyoung?

by nekkoyahn



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, izone - Freeform, produce48 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkoyahn/pseuds/nekkoyahn
Summary: Jang Wonyoung starts to receive anonymous love letters. As she searches for the secret lover she soon realizes the people closet to her could be it. Her best friend, Kim chaewon. Ahn Yujin, photography club president. Kim Minju, her friend who always has been there to watch over her since she started highschool.





	Who Is in Love with Wonyoung?

Who is in love with Wonyoung? #IZONE au  
"Another letter?"Chaewon asked. Wonyoung has been receiving letters, to be specific, love letters. She has been getting them for a month now , but with no clue about who they were sent from. Wonyoung sighed as she slowly opened the envelope. Each one was packaged the same, a pink tiny envelope with a heart sticker sealing it closed. The letters were addressed to "My lovely Wonyoung" but never a from name. "What if this whole thing is a prank, and no one actually likes me," "Ah wonyoung stop, who would keep this up for a month now? Also I feel like it would be more embarrassing on their side..."Chaewon hoped to calm the younger one down. Each new letter Wonyoung feels the opposite of happy. Each letter she receives makes her wish she knew her admirer even more , but she had to give up on that dream. Wonyoung considered not reading the letters anymore , but that would hurt even worse than not knowing. "Can I read it?"Chaewon asked reaching for the envelope in Wonyoung hands. Wonyoung read the letter one more time before slipping it into Chaewon's hands. "Don't make fun of them, " Wonyoung said awkwardly as she watched Chaewon read the letter waiting for any reaction. Chaewon giggled and looked up at Wonyoung ,"Whoever it is , really likes you. Apparently you have dreamy eyes they can't stop getting lost into!" Wonyoung snatched the letter back in embarrassment as Chaewon was laughing. "Hey I said don't make fun of them! I might not know who it is, but I don't want to make fun of them. Clearly their feelings are very strong,"Wonyoung ranted on about her feelings and Chaewon become quieter as she listened and smiled. "You clearly care for the mystery person too! Maybe you're in love with them now,"Chaewon teased her not expecting to be taken seriously. Wonyoung angrily put the letter in the back of her backpack before walking off to class without chaewon. "Wonyoung don't be that way!"Chaewon yelled from where Wonyoung left her. Chaewon was disappointed Wonyoung didn't comeback for her, teasing her about the mystery person really hurt her feelings. Wonyoung slowly opened her class door, and made her way to her assigned seat. Most of the students were with their friends eating lunch , but as usual Yujin was in class. "Why are you back so early?"Yujin asked as she lifted her head off the desk. She looked like a mess, she had hair stuck to her lips from sleeping and sticking up on her head. Wonyoung couldn't help herself from laughing at how silly she looked, Yujin looking even more confused. "Are you okay? Ah- are you sick?" Yujin asked as she reached over from her seat and felt Wonyoung's forehead. She probably had a fever now from the sudden blushing, she was already on edge from what happened earlier with Chaewon. Wonyoung pushed Yujins hand off," I'm fine, I decided to leave earlier since Chaewon had class work to do." "That makes me feel better, I thought you were sick. I got worried, I considered taking care of you! That wou-," Wonyoung interrupted Yujin's rambling,"Can I ask you something?" "Depends,"Yujin remarks as she leans back to sit properly in her seat. "Yujin,"Wonyoung deepened her voice as she usually did to show she was being serious. Yujin had a problem of joking around 24/7. You almost had to be mean to her for her to sit down and be serious. Her personality trait can be a gift and curse, she can always make you smile when you need it. It becomes a curse when you're in a terrible mood and just want to be left alone. "Sorry...What is it Wonyoungie?"Yujin asked finally being serious and listening to the younger. "Do you want to hang out after school,"Before she could end her sentence Yujin shot up in excitement. "I would love to! Why me though? I'm sure I'm the last person you would want to hang out with," Wonyoung thought hard, how could she say this without being rude. She knew Yujin was useful. She knew a lot about others, hopefully she could help identify the person's hand writing. Wonyoung felt awful, it seemed as she was using her. "Just want to hang out with a friend,"Wonyoung said as she sunk into her seat. Why did this make her feel terrible. The bell for class interrupted her thoughts. Suddenly kids were entering one after another. Wonyoung awkwardly smiled at each other hoping none would make small talk. As class went on Wonyoung couldn't focus, her mind was everywhere but what her teacher was in front teaching. As a note was landed on her desk she felt like screaming. Was it her admirer, where they in this class? Wonyoung quickly turned around and glanced at the whole class to see who was present. Her search was ended as a student was smiling and waving. "Minju? There's no way it could be her,"Wonyoung thought to herself. Minju was an upperclassman, she almost played a parent role in Wonyoung's life. Wonyoung smiled before jolting to the front of her seat. She spaced out as she stared at the note. "Its not her," Wonyoung repeated in her mind. She slowly opened the folded paper anticipating what words were written. Wonyoung sighed in relief, it definitely wasn't her. Well at least she hoped it wasn't Minju. The letter wrote,"Are you okay? You seem spaced out. Did Something happen..." Wonyoung pinched her cheeks hoping to wake back to reality. Minju was right, she probably seemed like a crazy person. Wonyoung picked up her pencil and wrote back in return ,"I'm fine , sorry to worry you. Just not enough sleep in the morning!!!!!" Wonyoung threw back the letter to Minju as the teacher wasn't looking. She smiled again before turning back to the front of her desk. Wonyoung attempted to pay attention the remaining time left in class , but she caught herself only paying attention to the clock on the wall. Wonyoung finally took a breath as the bell rang , it felt like she was holding it in for the whole class period. "Want to walk home with me?"Wonyoung asked Yujin eagerly so she could get this over quicker. "Sorry I can't, I have stuff to do for photography. I kinda have to be there for every meeting since I'm president,you know?"Yujin laughed awkwardly as she gathered her belongings. "I'll text you when I'm done,bye Wonyoungie!"Yujin waved and left one more smile before she disappeared behind the class door. Wonyoung sighed , this time in disappointment. She quickly grabbed her bag and walked out the door to leave for home. "You can't leave me again!"Chaewon yelled as she ran up to Wonyoung. "I'm sorry about earlier,"Wonyoung said quietly. It was noticeable she was still upset about Chaewon's actions from this morning. "Come on, I'll make up for it. Let's go shopping!"she hoped the younger would finally warm up and forgive her. "Only if you're paying,"Wonyoung walked faster so she could open the school door. The outside air hitting her face as she took a breath in, nothing could of been more relaxing. Wonyoung walked forward more before turning to look at the older, now in front of her, waiting for a response. Chaewon was just staring back, she seemed broken. A blush broke across her face before snapping back to reality. "Deal,"Chaewon giggled before running to meet at the same spot with Wonyoung.


End file.
